


Out of the Euros

by SoccerFan11



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, this is super soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28678563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoccerFan11/pseuds/SoccerFan11
Summary: Lisa returns home from the European Qualifying match against Finland, clearly upset. Viv is there to make it all better.
Relationships: Lisa Evans/Vivianne Miedema
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	Out of the Euros

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this ages ago and never got round to publishing it so here you go. I haven't written anything in years so please be kind.

It was dark in the apartment. All the lights had been turned off, leaving only the dim glow from the television to illuminate the living room. Viv sat on the couch in the centre of the room, ice pack on her hip and phone in her hand. She was waiting for Lisa to come home. In the background, a presenter from Sky Sports News rattled off the evening’s football results. 

‘… and it’s bad news tonight for Scotland as a 1-0 defeat to Finland crushes the Women’s National Team’s hopes of Euro 2022 Qualification…’ 

Viv sighed as she reached for the remote to switch channels, not wanting to hear any more about the match. She was never one to shy away from bad news in the world of football but tonight was different. Tonight, she knew that her girlfriend would be heartbroken by the team’s performance and what it meant. There was a heavy gnawing feeling in Viv’s stomach that she recognised as guilt. She couldn’t go to the match because of the COVID-19 restrictions in place at the stadium and, with her hip injury, she couldn’t even hang around outside to drive her girlfriend back to the apartment. The situation had been completely out of Viv’s control. Still, she felt like she could have done more to be there for Lisa.

The sound of a key turning in a lock broke Viv from her reverie. She was glad, at least, that they had decided to rent an apartment close to the Stadium in Edinburgh for the weekend. Jumping up from the couch, she made her way into the hall, trying not to run. 

‘Lisa?’ she called out before her girlfriend was even halfway through the door. 

When Lisa looked up at her, Viv gasped. Her eyes were red and puffy, she had clearly been crying. As soon as their eyes met, the Scot’s started filling up with tears again. 

‘Oh babe, come here,’ Viv said, grabbing Lisa’s arms and pulling her into a hug. 

That was all it took for the floodgates to open. Lisa practically collapsed into her girlfriend as she began to cry for what felt like the millionth time since the ref had blown the final whistle and her dreams of qualifying for a second Euros had died. It wasn’t like she had youth on her side either. At 28, she wasn’t sure if she would make it to another European Championship tournament before she retired from football. The loss was devastating. This had felt like her last chance and she had blown it. 

Viv was at a loss for words. She hadn’t seen Lisa this upset since after Scotland’s game against Argentina in the World Cup last year. It didn’t feel right to tell the shorter woman that everything would be okay. After all, her team had already qualified for the tournament. It put the Dutch woman in an awkward position and, though she knew Lisa would never resent her for her successes, it made any words of comfort she could think of feel like empty platitudes. 

‘Come on, let’s get you inside,’ Viv decided. She didn’t want to be selfish, but she was practically holding Lisa up and it was starting to put an uncomfortable pressure on her injured hip.

They made their way through the hallway and back into the living room, Viv’s arm around Lisa’s shoulders the entire way. Once they had reached the couch, Viv lay down and invited her girlfriend to cuddle into her. 

‘Talk to me?’ Viv asked once they were settled. She started carding her hand through Lisa’s hair, trying to soothe the older woman with her touch.

Lisa chuckled bitterly, ‘what is there to talk about?’

‘How are you feeling?’

‘How am I feeling?’ Lisa sat up, shrugging Viv’s hand off of her angrily. There were still tears trickling slowly down her face but now there was also a fire in her eyes that hadn’t been there before. ‘I’m fucking devastated, Viv, how do you think I’m feeling?’ 

Viv sighed. This wasn’t going well. The last thing she wanted was to end up arguing with Lisa for no reason. She just couldn’t seem to figure out how to make her feel better. 

‘I know you’re hurting right now,’ she began, choosing her words carefully, ‘but Lisa, I’m only trying to help’. 

Lisa’s cheeks flushed with embarrassment as she looked down to avoid meeting her girlfriend’s eyes. Her sweet Viv was doing her best to comfort her and here she was, snapping at her. She felt the tense coil of anger that had been rooted in her abdomen loosen completely. This wasn’t Viv’s fault.

‘I know,’ said the Scot, managing a small smile. She leaned into Viv once again, allowing the calming influence of her girlfriend to wash over her as she tried to control her tears.

Viv pulled Lisa in close, drawing gentle circles on her back with lithe fingers, skilled from practise. They had sat like this a fair amount over the years, getting over heartbreak together, and Viv liked to think that she was quite good at the whole comfort thing.

‘It doesn’t feel like it now, but it will be okay,’ she whispered, lips pressed against Lisa’s forehead. She felt her girlfriend shrug softly. 

‘What if that was my last chance?’

Viv’s heart clenched. 

‘It wasn’t,’ she insisted, pulling away from her girlfriend so she could look her in the eyes. ‘Lisa, you’re a brilliant footballer and you’re going to get another shot at it. Kim is 30 and does she look like she’s slowing down at all?’ 

Lisa giggled a bit at the thought of the mighty Kim Little ever slowing down. The woman was still in her prime and Lisa definitely couldn’t see her teammate retiring anytime soon.  
‘Kim is different though, she’s brilliant an-’

‘I don’t want to hear the rest of that sentence, Lisa Evans,’ Viv said in a stern tone that Lisa rarely heard outside of the bedroom, ‘you’re an amazing full back and an even better winger, you’re lightning fast and you can read the game like nobody else I know. You are brilliant and you’ll have more chances to show the world that!’

Lisa flushed slightly, giving Viv a cheeky smile, ‘I didn’t know you were such a fan.’

‘I’ll always back you, you know that’ Viv said. She pressed a soft kiss on her girlfriend’s forehead and smiled, ‘now, how about a nice hot bath and then bed?’

‘Vivianne Miedema,’ Lisa smirked, her demeanour had suddenly changed. She looked up at her girlfriend with a devilish glint in her eyes, ‘are you trying to seduce me?’

Viv couldn’t help but chuckle, even as she rolled her eyes at the Scot. That was her Lisa talking. Her wonderful, cheeky Lisa who could still crack a joke even after losing out on such a big opportunity. She looked again at her girlfriend who still had a twinkle of trouble in her eyes. 

Yeah, she thought, everything is going to be alright.


End file.
